Between Friends
by holidayspirit
Summary: Ichijo has returned from meeting with his grandfather over the Break and the burden he carries is weighing him down to a breaking point.


This has spoilers up till chapter 33. The story will _probably_ mostly focus on Ichijo, but all the other characters will be involved. Anyway, hope you enjoy and drop a review letting me know if you did or didn't. Enjoy...

**OoOoOoO**

Ichijo stole a glance at what had once been his friend. Shiki's body was still there, but his spirit was definitely not. His grandfather had not been kind enough to tell him exactly where Shiki's spirit was now. He liked to toy with people, after all. He had told Ichijo that Shiki's spirit might still be buried deep within his body or it could be in the body that was Shiki's father and Ichijo had no idea where _that_ was. It could even be both, his grandfather had told him with great amusement. Ichijo wondered if his grandfather even knew.

One thing was made clear, though. If Ichijo didn't follow through with the plan his friend wouldn't have _any_ spirit left. Really, it wasn't fair of his grandfather--making him choose between friends. His loyalties lie with Kaname, but he couldn't very well just disregard Shiki, either. The two had also been good friends since childhood.

His grandfather was more adept at curses than Ichijo had ever come to realize until now. A curse had been placed on him so the moment he uttered a word to Kaname that the Council might consider suspicious they could very well destroy Shiki's spirit or torment it or who knew what, Ichijo shivered thinking of the many underhanded ways the Council went about doing things.

Ichijo could only hope he didn't act in a manner that might arise Kaname's suspicions. He leaned outside the door to the president's office and sighed. What if it really came to choosing and picking? He thought morosely. What would he do then? Shoving the frightening thoughts aside, he gathered his courage and burst into Kaname's office with his usual smile and energy.

"Hey, Kaname! How were things while I was away? Did you miss me terribly!?"

Kaname spared a glance at his friend before returning to his reading.

Ichijo frowned. "More paperwork, already? The Council really does overwork you even though you told them you didn't want them interfering with the Academy they still make you do a ton of paperwork."

"They are all older individuals set in their ways," Kaname commented quietly. "What about you? How were things while you were away…the Council summoned you and Shiki. What did they want? I hope you two weren't interrogated about Shizuka and Kiryuu on my behalf."

Ichijo's smile vanished. "No, we weren't." He shook his head, frantically trying to think of the best way to reply. He had rehearsed a reply before, but now it seemed he just couldn't hide the truth from Kaname. "It was just family business, really," he said cryptically.

Kaname glanced over at his friend again and Ichijo smiled brightly. "It was boring. More of my grandfather just rattling on, you know how he is," Ichijo assured his friend.

Kaname allowed a small smile and nodded. "Yes, I do." He signed a document and set it aside, reaching for a new one.

"I'm going to go and read manga."

Kaname nodded and Ichijo left. He rushed to his room, stopping only to greet a couple other vampires roaming the halls. Luckily, nobody that he was well acquainted with ran into him. He shut his door quietly but made sure it was locked tight and slid to the floor against it, feeling exhausted.

_Wow, just that little bit of conversation and I feel horrible. How sad. I don't know how long I keep this up at this rate. But if I don't, Shiki will….well, he might, there's no guarantee that the Council would. _Ichijo put his face in his hands and laughed bitterly. _Who am I kidding? Of course they would. They wouldn't care. They even have his own father's permission, I'm sure. But what about Kaname? I also can't let anything bad happen to him. He is my dear friend as well….he's not in danger now, though. I don't think they will act out whatever plan it is they have for a little while, anyway. I hope. I don't know what to do. _Ichijo glared at the wall opposite of him, more feelings of bitterness welling up in him towards his grandfather and the Council. Not that he had ever liked them much before, but this was really too much. Giving him just enough information to let him know his friends were in danger, but keeping him enough in the dark so he wouldn't know how to go about helping either one. That was how the Council worked.

Kaname stared at the documents before him, a great sense of unease slowing down his progress. He didn't like for anything to destroy his calm, serene appearance. He was, after all, a pureblood. So far, in life, it seemed only Yuki and Zero were able to get extreme reactions out of him. At some point earlier in life, so had Aidou but that was a long time ago. Ichijo had known him for a long time now and the two had grown up together. If Ichijo really wanted he probably could jerk Kaname out of his constant state of serenity but chose not to. However, this last meeting, Kaname realized Ichijo didn't even have to _try_. Kaname knew something was wrong just by the unusual aura Ichijo had about himself and that really threw Kaname for a loop. Something must have happened at the Council, but what could have happened that would make Ichijo conceal something from him? Kaname tapped his pen on the paper deep in thought, unsure what to do.

Rima stood outside Shiki's room looking very affronted. Ruka passed by and stopped in front of her friend. "What's wrong? You look upset." Ruka asked with no tact.

Rima blinked hard before replying. "Shiki just--he told me I was being bothersome and not to talk to him."

"He did just get back and he was probably summoned by the Council. That would leave anyone feeling sour," Ruka began slowly. She went on, "I think that's why he always looks sour. Because his family is so deeply involved in the Council." She cocked her head thoughtfully. "As opposed to Ichijo who always looks so happy despite his family's involvement in the Council."

"What are you trying to imply?" Rima's face went red. "Are you saying that Shiki and the vice president aren't loyal to Kaname-sama?"

"No, I was just saying. I don't see any reason those two would have to not be loyal. Except they are bound by family ties." Ruka finished before gliding away. Rima stared after her upset at what she had said. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to knock again. _I'll just talk to him tomorrow. His mood must improve by then. Still, it is unusual of him to act so….angrily. _Rima walked slowly to her own room frequently looking over her shoulder at Shiki's shut door.


End file.
